


Fanatical Vibrations

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Adsum, Domine [3]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Religious Content, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have never mentioned this to my superiors, or my father confessor, but I can feel the daggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanatical Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Sister Greta Fraueva  
> Date Written: 18 April 2016  
> Word Count: 492  
> Summary: I have never mentioned this to my superiors, or my father confessor, but I can feel the daggers.  
> Spoilers: Post-episode stream of consciousness character piece based on episode 01x07 "Abattoir", but just consider the whole show's canon up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Part 3 of the _Adsum, Domine_ series  
>  Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I love that feeling when I can find a character that speaks to me in ways I haven't expected. When I was a child, I had thoughts of wanting to be a nun, but I was raised Lutheran, and that's not the right version of Christianity to fulfill those thoughts. Off and on, those thoughts have come back. The whole concept of a life of devotion to one's spirituality calls to me. At present, I use my writing and other of my gifts to fulfill this. In that respect, I can understand Sister Greta better. Her levels of devotion, of fanaticism, fascinate me. Hopefully this little story helps explore that a little more.
> 
> Dedication: Glen Mazzara, for creating the character; Robin Weigert, for bringing the character to life; and my muses, for always keeping me on my toes.
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[**theonlyspl**](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/) is awesomepants dipped in awesomesauce.

They think I am a fool.

These men who feel they have all of the knowledge of God's plans, in addition to the power to wield or hide it. They don't even follow the words they profess to revere. The Word of God is available to all who seek it. That includes the Book of Revelations.

They belittle my convictions, my findings, because they are afraid. Frightened little boys who play at being tough. They don't want anyone to know how much the bogeyman and his ilk still frighten them. They would much rather bury their heads in the sand and refuse to listen to a mere woman in the research libraries.

If only I could bring my findings to His Holiness. He is a Jesuit priest. He will understand the research I have done, the findings I have gathered. Yes, His Holiness is a busy man, but this information is vital to him and his flock, to the whole world, Catholic or not. We are on the brink of the most important battle of our lives, and our spiritual leader is completely unaware.

Our Father in Heaven has tasked me with a mission, and I will do my best to fulfill it, regardless of what my superiors tell me. I have been in service to God for my whole life. It has always been a given that I do as my Lord commands me. I cannot falter in that now. Not when so much is at stake for so many people.

Three of the Megiddo daggers are missing. One is in New York City, the home of the Beast. It must be retrieved and returned to its rightful place with the others. It will be difficult to find in such a large and populated place, but not impossible. God does not give us more than we can handle. Job proved that, and remains an inspiration when times get rough.

I have never mentioned this to my superiors, or my father confessor, but I can feel the daggers. It sounds fantastical and fanatical even to my ears, but it is true. The four in Rome each emanate a vibration, a kind of note that calls to me. I think that when they are all reunited again, they will sound a heavenly chord like that which rendered asunder the walls of Jericho.

This holy chord of the daggers is broken and needs to be healed. That can only come through the recovery of the three missing blades. By putting my full faith in Our Holy Father, I will hopefully hear the missing note in New York City and bring it home to Rome. Then it is simply a matter of listening for the final two notes and retrieving them home as well. When all seven are reunited, perhaps my superiors will believe what I am telling them and actually do something about the Beast.

Before it is too late for all of us.


End file.
